Энирипса
Описание Энирипсы гуманоид с коричневой кожей, острыми ушами и белыми или темными волосами. Eniripsas давно известны своими невероятными целебными свойствами. Одно слово, прошептанное через добрые зубы, достаточно, чтобы удвоить продолжительность жизни компаньона, и независимо от того, какие болезни они страдают от своих союзников, они всегда знают волшебное слово, чтобы улучшить ситуацию. Говорят, они знают все языки мира, даже те, что давно забыты другими расами. Способности Список способностей, доступных для изучения: ||Healing Word (Слово исцеления)|| style="text-align: center;" |3 ||Лечение : 3 |- | align="center" |2||thumb|left||Invigorating Word (Слово укрепления)|| style="text-align: center;" |4 1 ||Rebound (Рикошет) Лечение :Hygiene(Гигиена)4 |- | align="center" |4||thumb|left||Revitalizing Word (Слово восстановления)|| style="text-align: center;" |5 || }}:Лечение :Гигиена5 |- | align="center" |7||thumb|left||Renewing Word (Слово обновления)|| style="text-align: center;" |1 ||Лечение :Hygiene (Гигиена)1 |- | align="center" |10||thumb|left||Fortifying Word (Слово укрепления)|| style="text-align: center;" |4 1 || Лечение, No LoS (вне поля зрения?) :Hygiene (Гигиена)4 |- ! !Уровень!!Иконка!!Название!!Стоимость!!Эффект |- ! rowspan="5" | Air (Воздух) | align="center" |0|| ||Fear Flask (Колба страха)|| style="text-align: center;" |3 ||Урон, Push (Толчок) :Propagator(Пропагандист?)2 |- | align="center" |2|| ||Psykosis Flask (Колба психозис)|| style="text-align: center;" |1 1 ||Урон, }} :Propagator(Пропагандист?)1 |- | align="center" |4|| ||Pain Flask (Колба боли)|| style="text-align: center;" |3 ||Урон, }} :Propagator(Пропагандист?)1 |- | align="center" |7|| ||Infected Flask (Колба заражения)|| style="text-align: center;" |6 ||Урон, |info}} :Propagator(Пропагандист?)4 |- | align="center" |10|| ||Lethargy Flask (Колба летаргии)|| style="text-align: center;" |4 1 || }}: Урон, }} :Propagator(Пропагандист?)3 |- ! !Уровень!!Иконка!!Название!!Стоимость!!Эффект |- ! rowspan="5" | Fire (Огонь) | align="center" |0|| ||Sadist Mark (Метка садиста)|| style="text-align: center;" |3 1 ||Урон, восстановление HP |- | align="center" |2|| ||Traid Mark (Метка трейда?)|| style="text-align: center;" |4 ||Урон, восстановление WP |- | align="center" |4|| ||Hammle Mark (Метка хэммли?)|| style="text-align: center;" |5 ||Урон, передаёт MP |- | align="center" |7|| ||Refund Mark (Метка возврата)|| style="text-align: center;" |6 ||Урон, возврат AP |- | align="center" |10|| ||Rebirth Mark (Метка перерождения)|| style="text-align: center;" |2 ||Урон, Обращает цель в раба |- ! !Уровень!!Иконка!!Название!!Стоимость!!Эффект |- ! rowspan="10" | Support (Поддержка) | rowspan="2" align="center" |1|| ||Unnatural R emedies (Неестественные средства)|| style="text-align: center;" |2 ||Превращает урон от Воды в урон от оружия, урон от Огня в лечение, выпускает заклинания Воздуха(releases air spells), + к Урону% и Лечению% |- | ||Absorption (Поглощение)|| style="text-align: center;" |''Пассивное''||Преобразует урон в HP для ближайших союзников, поглощает здоровье остальных бойцов. |- | rowspan="2" align="center" |2|| ||Transcendence(Превосходство)|| style="text-align: center;" | 1 ||Иммунитет к заклинаниям, лечению. |- | ||Expert Healer (Эксперт лечения)|| style="text-align: center;" |''Пассивное''|| +Heal Bonus (Бонус к лечению) |- | rowspan="2" align="center" |3|| ||Coney (Кони)|| style="text-align: center;" | || Призывает кони |- | ||Massacuring Mark (Метка убийств)|| style="text-align: center;" |''Пассивное''|| Поражает меченых врагов сильным ударом и лечил союзников. Так же даёт Эни бонус к урону% |- | rowspan="2" align="center" |4|| ||Regeneration (Регенерация)|| style="text-align: center;" | ||Лечит Эни в начале хода |- | ||Constitution(Телосложение)|| style="text-align: center;" |''Пассивное''|| +Max HP% для всех союзников |- | rowspan="2" align="center" |5|| ||Eniraser (Энирейсер)|| style="text-align: center;" | ||Снимает все эффекты с целей и воскрешает |- | ||Master Propagator (Мастер пропагандист?)|| style="text-align: center;" |''Пассивное''||Добавляет 1-2 уровня к статам Пропагандиста, +урона% за каждый уровень Пропагандиста |} Количество здоровья начинают с 47 HP, и получают +5 HP за каждый уровень. Стили игры *'Архетип:' Хилер *'Уникальные возможности: исцеление, знаки, зомбификация, состояния.' *Сила удара: средняя. Вода исцеляет, но может нанести урон, если используется на зомбированного врага. Основное преимущество Огня может помочь союзникам получить AP, MP или WP или любые противники. Воздух - это тип дилера повреждения, который может применять состояния. *'Гибкость: средняя. Подобно Strike Power, их варианты также универсальны в зависимости от их элемента, поэтому они такж'е гибки. *'Командная игра: Хорошо. Исцеление Eniripsa от водяных заклинаний может поддерживать союзника живым, а также приносить им пользу от следов огненных заклинаний, если их применять против врага и убивать, в то время как заражение и уникальные состояния от воздушных заклинаний также помогают избавиться от своих врагов, чтобы сделать врагов слабее.' *'боевое положение: Защищено. Хотя они могут излечить себя, этого недостаточно, чтобы выжить при длительных атаках. Нужны союзники, чтобы действительно сохранять безопасность.' *'Хорошие цели: существа, которые не достигают Энирипсу легко и если Энирипса правильно использует стратегии.' *'Плохие цели: Энипипса слаба против врагов с большим уроном, если Энирипса не защищены.' Spell-branch features *'Air:' Damage dealer element, applies the Infection state on enemy and has a chance of applying 5 unique states on enemy *'Fire:' Medium damage element, applies marks, can return AP, MP or WP if the marked enemy was killed, Heals if used after using regeneration spell *'Water:' Healing element, applies Hygiene state on self, can do damage if used on a zombified enemy *'Support:' Supportive and helpful abilities History The Eniripsa class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. Trivia *The Eniripsa class's full name is "Eniripsa's Hands" *Players often shorten "Eniripsa" to "Eni" when referring to the class. *Reading Eniripsa backwards gives "Aspirine", relating to the class's healing abilities. Image Gallery External Links *Eniripsa at Wakfu's Official Site *Eniripsa Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Eniripsa at Dofus' Official Site *Eniripsa at Dofus Wikia de:Eniripsa es:Aniripsa fr:Eniripsa it:Eniripsa pt:Eniripsa's Hands ru:Энирипса (Eniripsa) zh:Eniripsa Category:Class